This invention relates generally to multi-purpose tools and more particularly to a compound tool whereby several different types of implements such as a blade or fork are connectable to a common handle and being angularly adjusted thereon to provide a set of tools with a minimum number of parts.
Compound tools consisting of one or more different types of tools which may or may not be adjustably fitted to a single handle are well known. Typically, such apparatus comprises a combination of a hoe, pick and shovel utilized for such tasks as gardening. It is also known to include an implement such as a rake or fork in the combination and having means for interchangeability with the other components.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improvement in the art of combination type tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improvement in multi-purpose hand tools having a plurality of agricultural type implements connectable to a single handle.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improvement in the mechanical connection between a handle and a plurality of hand tools.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improvement in the means for combining two separate implements on a common handle for converting the tool from one type to another.